moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Buck E. Barnacle
Captain Buck E. Barnacle, better known as Cap'n Buck, is a pirate barnacle monster, which are a species that look similair to Furis, and a significant character in Moshi Monsters. He sells the treasures that he has collected on his ship, the Cloudy Cloth Clipper. He has an enormous family of which his cousin, Baz Barnacles, sells Buck's old treasures without Buck knowing. As a pirate, he travels the world seeking treasure. He has a habit of leaving bottled notes with riddles. The riddles indicate in what places he's been. He often appears in the missions with varying degree of importance because he functions as a comical character and appeared simply for visual gags. Super Moshi Missions In Voyage Under Potion Ocean, he helps you save the Fishies from Dr. Strangeglove. In Spooktacular Spectacular and Snow Way Out! where he can be seen on Mt. Silimanjaro. the Super Moshis melt the snow layering on top on him with the help of Gabby the Mini Moshifone. In Moptop Mishief, he is cosplaying as Zack Binspin's teddy bear but trades it with the Super Moshis for a signed photo of Zack. Mini Missions Lost in Hong Bong is a mission where you have to save Buck. He claims to be abducted and has left riddles on notes, likely with the help of Wobblesan. He was somehow shrunk to a minimal size and stuffed into a bottle with his boat, crew and a bit of seawater. You use First Officer Ooze's ooze to turn him to his original size. How he got his boat back in the waters or how any of this even happened all remains unawnsered. Story line wise this takes place somewhere in season 2, as the Marooned Five appear in it and the Zoshlings are still accompanied with a broken Rhapsody 2. Moshis vs Ghosts The second house is Buck's houseboat, which he has locked down because ghosts were running amok in it, and has throw the key in the "ocean". He takes his leave afterwards, hoping the ghosts just disappear or something. The home is in a rather disasterous state which is not further explained. Locations *Cookhouse Quay (2009, 2010) *Bubblebath Bay (2009, 2011) *As Seen On TV (2009) *Doodle Island (2009, 2011) *Halloween Island (2009, 2010, 2011) *Breakfast Bayou (2010) *Candy Shoals (2010) *Futuristic Falls (2010) *Humongous Haven (2010) *Tiki Tropic (2010) *Wiggy Wonderland (2010) *Rockstar Reef (2011) *Pizza Paradise (2011, 2014) *The Gulf of New Gizmo (2011) *Colossal Cap Cuddly (2012) *Antiques Ashore (2012) *Funny Face Fjord (2012) *Art Archipelago (2012) *Hong Bong (2013) *Safari Sandbar (2013) Other *Bleurghmuda Triangle (mentioned) *Buck's Bay *Potion Ocean *Hong Bong *Candy Shoals (not Candy Shores) The Daily Growl *2009 Gift Island http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5977-another_message_in_a_bottle&page=10 *April 2010 *'A Sticky Sweet Message in a Bottle'http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5756-a_sticky_sweet_message_in"AAARGH!!! 'Tis sticky an' sweet here! I gotta run, Thars Gum stuck in me fur...-Buck" '' May 2010 *'Cap'n Buck return from Candy Shores'http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5751-cap_n_buck_returns_from1 *'Buck's back from Cookhouse Quay!http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5702-buck_s_back_from_cookhouse '''Message from the Futurehttp://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5688-message_from_the_future *June 2010 http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5702-buck_s_back_from_cookhouse *''"AAAARGH!!! This note be from the future. I be writin' this from a hoverboard...Gotta jet! -Buck" '' *September 2010 http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5603-message_in_a_bottle5 Poppet handshakes??? *October 2010 http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5578-spooky_message_in_a_bottle Halloween! *He shrunk in 2010 he is used to it http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5658-message_in_a_bottle3&page=103 Cap'n Buck returns from Futuristic Fallshttp://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5685-cap_n_buck_returns_from2 *December 2011 http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6537-Tiki-Message-in-a-Bottle *June 2012 http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6753-Message-in-a-Bottle http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6754-Another-Message-in-a-Bottle!page=2 Gallery In-Game 131.png Plush Captain Buck.png|The cuddly Captain Buck item. Shopkeeper Buck.png Artwork Cloudy Cloth Clipper.jpg Captain Buck Moshi Monsters.jpg|After return from Candy Shoals, photo taken by Roary RIY-PSA Buck.png|Read It Yourself: Poppet Stows Away Category:Characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Port